User blog:Wσℓƒgιяℓ/Gambol and Japes
1) What animal is it that first walks with four legs, then with two legs and finally near the end of its life with three? 2) A man is going towards a huge precipice or cliff, he knows that when he gets there, he'll die. But he does not stop going towards the cliff. Why? (No, he doesn't want to suicide) 3) The more you take out of it, the bigger it is. What is it? 4) At a party there are a bunch of people playing musical chairs. Suddenly, the music stops and the lights turn off. When the lights turn on again, someone has died. Who is it and how did they die? 5) What two questions can you never answer with a "yes"? (Gosh this one is too easy...) 6) What can jump higher than a mountain? 7) A man lives in the 10th floor of a building. When it rains, he takes the elevator up, when it's sunny, he goes up the stairs. Why? 8) A man lives (again) on the 10th floor of a building. He takes the elevator up to the 5th floor, and then the stairs up the rest of the way until the 10th floor (where he lives). Why? A group of people with assorted eye colors live on an island. They are all perfect logicians -- if a conclusion can be logically deduced, they will do it instantly. No one knows the color of their eyes. Every night at midnight, a ferry stops at the island. Any islanders who have figured out the color of their own eyes then leave the island, and the rest stay. Everyone can see everyone else at all times and keeps a count of the number of people they see with each eye color (excluding themselves), but they cannot otherwise communicate. Everyone on the island knows all the rules in this paragraph. On this island there are 100 blue-eyed people, 100 brown-eyed people, and the Guru (she happens to have green eyes). So any given blue-eyed person can see 100 people with brown eyes and 99 people with blue eyes (and one with green), but that does not tell him his own eye color; as far as he knows the totals could be 101 brown and 99 blue. Or 100 brown, 99 blue, and he could have red eyes. The Guru is allowed to speak once (let's say at noon), on one day in all their endless years on the island. Standing before the islanders, she says the following: "I can see someone who has blue eyes." Who leaves the island, and on what night? There are no mirrors or reflecting surfaces, nothing dumb. It is not a trick question, and the answer is logical. It doesn't depend on tricky wording or anyone lying or guessing, and it doesn't involve people doing something silly like creating a sign language or doing genetics. The Guru is not making eye contact with anyone in particular; she's simply saying "I count at least one blue-eyed person on this island who isn't me." And lastly, the answer is not "no one leaves." A word of warning: The answer is not simple. This is an exercise in serious logic, not a lateral thinking riddle. There is not a quick-and-easy answer, and really understanding it takes some effort. ) you go to a haunted house. the power is out. you go up to a door that says you must choose between sitting in an electric chair, being drowned, or being shot. which one would you choose? 2) i am a box that holds keys without locks, yet they can unlock your soul. What am I? 3) in a city, 5% of all people there have unlisted phone numbers. if you select 100 names in random from that city's phone directory, how many people selected would have unlisted phone numbers? 4) what question can someone ask all day, always get completely different answeres, yet all of the answers are right? 5) how is it possible to shave 3 times a day, and still grow a beard? 6) what do call a country where all the cars are pink? 7) he has married many woman, but has never married. who is he? 8) two convicts are locked in a cell. there is a window, but it is too high, even with one on top of another. they try tunelling, but give up because it would take too long. finally they come up with a plan. what is it? 9) a man was found murdered on sunday morning. his wife called the police, who questioned her and the staff, and received these alibis: the wife was sleeping, the cook was making breakfast, the gardener was picking vegetables, the maid was getting the mail and the butler was cleaning the closet. the police arrested the murderer. who was it? 10) a magician boasted that he could hold his breath for 8 mins underwater. a kid said he could do it for more that an hour, without any equipment(oxygen masks, etc.). the magician offered a bet and the kid won. how? Category:Blog posts